A modern casino is a fully networked environment where the games and even the tables contain computing devices. Optimizing the performance of the equipment is essential to maximize return on very significant investment in hardware and real estate. Often times in a casino a person may have no idea that a game or other attraction of interest lies just around the corner.
Additionally, as a game machine can now be reconfigured to play different games by configuring the machine over the network, many aspects of the gaming environment can be reconfigured. Efficiently laying out the gaming floor, and understanding the impact and consequences of various arrangements and configurations aids in maximization of both patron enjoyment and casino revenue.